T.U.F.F. Puppy Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
This is a platform game where you can play different missions based off of Petropolis' various locations. Characters Starters *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Agent Nutz Unlockables *Keswick *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry *Francisco *Ollie *The Chameleon *Bird Brain *Zippy *The Stink bug *The Stink Bug's intern *Tammy *Sally Mander *Wolf Spritzer *Dorothy Camel DLC *Peg *Mrs. Katswell *The Caped Cod *Owl *Bat *5-Year old Kitty *12-Year old Kitty *The Queen *Biff Disguises *Sailor Dudley *Dr.Rabies Dudley *Madame Catastrophe Kitty *Ninja Keswick *Ballerina Chief *Army Nutz *Matador Snaptrap *Murray Larry *Tribal Francisco *Tuxedo Ollie *Skinless Chameleon DLC Disguises *Stunt Kitty *Cop Kitty *Stunt Dudley *Cop Dudley *Bikini Kitty *KitBob KatswellPants (Kitty in Spongebob's clothes) *Nanny Kitty *Palace Guard Dudley *Airport Kitty *Captain Keswick *Young Chief *Nerdy Kitty (Kitty with glasses and a nerdy shirt) *Night shirt Dudley Mission Transcripts Mission One: Temple Trouble (this mission has been done with Dudley). *You start at valley outside a jungle temple. *You pick up an orb. *Dudley: Looks like an orb. I wonder what it usually does. *Orb is added to inventory *Now you need to walk into the temple and talk to the explorer *Dudley: Hello! *Explorer: Greetings. *You can choose from different things to say to people. But for now, we'll just use the stuff you need to say. *Dudley: What are you doing here? *Explorer: I am looking for the area of the pool of the future. It can see your life after present. *Dudley: Sounds nice. Gotta go, bye. *Explorer: Take care. *Now you must go deeper into the temple. *Deep voice: Welcome to the Maze Of Regret. *Dudley: E-Excuse me. Deep Voice. Scary Person...... *Deep voice: Silence! To get past you must enter the corridor in the order they light up! *Three corridors light up in a random order. *Deep voice: Good Luck! (evil laugh, coughing and hacking) man,that noddle soup was dry! *You enter the different corridors. Then you see an elderly man. *Dudley: Hi, oh wise one. *Wise One: I have expected in you, Dudley Puppy. *Dudley: Is this the pool of the future? *Wise One: Why yes it is?dare to take a peek? *You look in the pool *Dudley: Alright, it was pink, blue, white, red, and yellow. *Out the pool *Dudley: That may be helpful! I'll look in again. *In the pool *Dudley: Oh, so I had ''to get crushed. *Out the pool *Dudley: Hmmmmmmmmmm. One more time. *in the pool *Dudley: So the orb goes onto the ''blue podium! *Out the pool *Dudley: Got it! That's enough for now! *You go in deeper *Deep voice: Hello again! Welcome to part 2 of the Maze of Regret. This time the corridors won't light up. *Dudley: Why? *Deep voice: Something's wrong with the light... J-Just go! *Dudley: You are terrible at guarding! *You enter the corridors. If you remember the first time you looked in the pool. You will need to enter that order. *Dudley: Alright, it was pink, blue, white, red, and yellow. *A rumbling sound is heard throughout *Dudley: What was that? *A massive boulder appears *Dudley: YIKES! *If you remember the second time you looked at the pool, you need to get run over. A hatch opens and you fly down like a piece of paper. *Dudley: Oh, so I ''had ''to get crushed. Hey (spots podiums), one of these might need the orb! *If you remember the final time you looked in, put it on the blue one. *Dudley: So the orb goes on the ''blue ''podium! *The Deep Voice comes out in person. He is a tiny ant on a tall unicycle *Deep voice: Congratulations! You have survived the jungle temple! As a reward, I will help you get out of here. *THE END Mission Two: A Pain in the Back (this mission has been done with Kitty). *You start at a road. A billboard for a doctor appears. *Kitty: "Back hurts? Visit Dr. Spineus. Puttin' the fine in spine." Hmmm? *You walk down the road. *You see two men - a small one and a fat one. *You talk with the small one. *Kitty: Excuse me! What's going on here? *Small Man: (German accent): Hullo. My name is Vector Semphany, zis is mien friend Dulbuz und ve are here for protesting on ze Dr. Spineus. *Kitty: And... why exactly? *Small Man: He is a pain to ze spine less. Category:Video Games